The TARDIS
The TARDIS - short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space - is a Type 40 TARDIS that was rediscovered by The Courier in 2281 at the Gibson scrap yard. Seemingly abandoned by its previous owner, the Courier was directed to rediscover the TARDIS with the use of an Authorised Control Disk and TARDIS Key from a Mysterious Person. After being repaired by the Courier, with the assistance of the TARDIS’ holographic interface, he was given full ownership of the time capsule and its contents. 'History' Pre-Great War The TARDIS was constructed at the Black Hole Shipyards on Gallifrey sometime before the Great War. Unlike most TARDISes, it was not later decommissioned when the Type 40 model was discontinued by the Time Lords. Sometime during this period, the Chameleon Circuit was damaged and kept the exterior shell of the TARDIS disguised as a 1963 Police Telephone Box. Throughout various entries in the TARDIS Index Files and texts in the TARDIS, it is implied that she was stolen by the previous owner. It is also hinted that the TARDIS had originated from an alternate timeline, where the chain of events that resulted in the Great War never occurred. Sometime before 2281, the TARDIS mysteriously materialised in Gibson’s Scrap Yard with a damaged navigation system, doors locked and without any pilot or crew. Unable to take off, the TARDIS remained dormant and unnoticed due to a perception filter. Under New Management In 2281, after being given a key and Authorised Control Disk by the Mysterious Figure, the Courier rediscovered and entered the TARDIS, activating the Voice Interface with the presence of the disk. Following its instruction, the interface directed the Courier to repair the faulty navigation system and conduct a test flight, before transferring full control to the Courier. Crossed Timelines Sometime later, the Mysterious Figure flew the TARDIS back in time to meet the Courier before he discovered it, giving him the TARDIS Key and Authorised Control Disk, and then dematerialised. 'Death' at Trenzalore Far in the future on Trenzalore, the TARDIS is discovered to be dying, causing a ‘size-leak’ to occur and make the exterior capsule dominate the skyline. Its interior is able to be accessed through a series of underground catacombs, where the console room had been changed to an overgrown Toyota theme, and the console replaced with a time stream leading to the Omega Arsenal on Gallifrey. Depending on the Courier’s choice, the dying TARDIS was either destroyed alongside Trenzalore when he activated The Moment, or was forever time-locked by him by sacrificing 10 of the Regenerations he had gained by using the Symbolic Nuclei. 'Interior Configuration' Main Console Room The Main Console Room is the most critical environment contained in the TARDIS, allowing the craft to be operated and maintained, as well as allowing access to the real world and the winding hallways deeper in the TARDIS. While the Console Room is able to dynamically change its aesthetics at the will of the owner, it has some features hardwired into every design: they are all dominated by a six-sided dais in the centre that is the main control console, along with holding aloft the Time Rotor. They also include a scanner console that enables the user to access much of the TARDIS’ functions, and an access panel to enable repairs. Some console rooms also have locking doors, which require the use of a door control to open access to the real world. As of 2281, the Courier had access to 8 functional Console Rooms upon receiving the TARDIS, with many having modular colour schemes and lights: 'Retro' Main Page: Retro Console Room 'Classic' TBA 'Rani' TBA 'Edwardian' Main Page: Edwardian Console Room 'Copper' Main Page: Copper Console Room 'Toyota' Main Page: Toyota Console Room 'Glitch' Main Page: Glitch Console Room Architectual Reconfiguration Main Article: Navigation Help Systems TBA by everyone else. Category:Misc